halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:The discussion page is there for a reason!
I know I've already stated this, but the title of the old thread was about something else. So what I'm saying here is that most of the pages don't have any comments, even though they are very high quality and have been around for a long time. For example, Subtank's Phade Technology Industry, the pick of the month, had no comments until I put one. If people read a page that wasn't theres, that person should have to put a comment. No need to use the discussion page to single handedly bash someone's work. There should be positive comments too. More comments would encourage the community to write higher quality work. Who else agrees? --Beatmaster180 15:30, 10 June 2008 (UTC) ---- Thanks for being the first commenter and yet again mention my article. I agree on what Beatmaster stated above. I have nothing else to say... :) 15:27, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Your welcome and I'm glad you agree. --Beatmaster180 15:33, 10 June 2008 (UTC) What exactly are you saying? We should go on talk pages and discuss nothing more than the articles quality? -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 16:31, 10 June 2008 (UTC) No I'm saying that people should comment more on the pages they visit. Doesn't mean it has to be limited to the articles quality. --Beatmaster180 05:21, 11 June 2008 (UTC) I also agree with Beastmaster. It's not about the quality of the work all the time it is to point things out and give advice. I know if I got some I would probably work harder. Rushes to article in question to still see not comments and goes into a corner and cries < lol 1st Lieutenant Aiden Smith 20:52, 11 June 2008 (UTC) We should do what Novelas wiki does and give each article a rating out of ten stars. Then there is a list of poor articles (4 or less), good articles (4 - 8) and then amazing ones (8 - 10). What do you think? That could work. Hopefully people would rate honestly. --Beatmaster180 16:53, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Actually there is a rating system conveniently on the page, depending on what skin you use. If you use monobook then you won't see it. We can view the top articles by using this rating system. Thanks, H*bad (talk) Sorted then! To hbad- then why does no one use it? --Beatmaster180 19:20, 14 June 2008 (UTC) Ahh! No one used to use it. No H*Bad has brought this up i've started using it and if there is any work, which you think needs rating then i'll gladly rate it. This should be the new way forwards in rating people's work rather than flaming or pwnin' it! WOW! i nvr noticed the rating thing. and i've got 3 articles with 4 stars XD im happy Hollywood Some honest ratings would be nice for Rebellion and Submission :) --Beatmaster180 04:27, 17 June 2008 (UTC) haha could i get some reviews on my article Pierce Hae-jin Hayase i think its my best one but i have some doubts about it How about some feedback on my best ones, Roy Koel, Ameigh Broley and Nogard. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 14:25, 18 June 2008 (UTC) Good work people and i liked seeing the feedback template being used too! Now to return the faviour could people please rate these articles? *Covenant Neutralists *Type-11 Pyronic Assault Rifle *My story preview (ignore the other headings, the whole page is my sandbox!) *SPARTAN-G002 That is all my friends and i'll be putting that template up sharpish. Thanks for everyone who has given article's to be rated it will help the communtiy get into the habbit of rating and positively criticising other people's work! Thanks: